


Getting To Know You

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The crew members answer profile questions. (03/2003-07/2003)





	1. Jonathan Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

**NAME** : Jonathan Archer

**SEX** : Male

**HOME** : Currently living aboard the starship ENTERPRISE

**HEIGHT** : Slightly under 6'

**EYES** : Greyish-blue

**HAIR** : Light brown

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW?** Can't say I've watched much TV lately.

**WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?** The computers aboard ship have no need for mouse pads, but when I was a child, I had a picture of the milky way galaxy on mine.

**FAVORITE MAGAZINE** : "Water Polo Weekly"

**FAVORITE SMELL** : Hot coffee

**WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD** : Helplessness

**BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD** : Accomplishment...especially when it's something a Vulcan has said can't be done.

**THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS** : Well, I don't get 'weekends' these days, but when I do have some free time, I like to spend it with a friend, watching a good water polo match.

**FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK** : Nothing specific...I like soft jazz, you know, the kind of thing that just kind of floats in the background.

**WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING**? That I'd have to go to engineering right after breakfast, and see if Trip had finished the overhaul of the warp engines, so that we could leave orbit. I think we're all getting a bit restless.

**DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS**? No, not at all.

**ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING**? Exciting...the more loops they have, the better.

**PEN OR PENCIL**? On those rare occasions when I have to 'write', I prefer a pencil.

**HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE**? I try to be prompt when answering the comm, so if it rings more than twice, you know I'm either sleeping, or in the shower.

**FAVORITE FOODS** : A nice thick steak, with a loaded baked potato.

**DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS**? I always got along great with my father...Mom and I...well, we had our moments. They've both since passed on.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME**? No.

**CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA**? Now that all depends on what I was planning on doing, and what form the vanilla or chocolate took.

**CROUTONS OR BACON BITS**? They both have their place...croutons on salads, bacon bits on baked potatoes, with cheese, of course.

**DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE**? A car? Not particularly, especially if it means driving in traffic.

**DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS**? Not since I was five.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** A dog...Porthos has been a faithful companion to me.

**IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?** A dog...they have it pretty good, if you ask me.

**THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?** Cool, especially in the mountains, where the thunder echoes on forever.

**IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?** Zefram Cochrane. Although I met him as a child, I'd like to see him again, to show him how far we've gone with his Warp technology.

**FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK** : I'm not much of a drinker...an occasional beer is about it for me.

**WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN?** You know, I have no idea.

**EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?** I don't like broccoli.

**IF A GIRL ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO HER?** Of course I would.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** The one I've got, captain of a starship.

**IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** Actually, I did color my hair once...it was whitish-blonde, cut so short, that it spiked, and the tips of the spikes were bright red. Of course, I was 15 at the time, and that kind of thing was all the rage.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE?** I have one, but it's a private matter.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?** Yes.

**DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING** : Nothing fancy, just a few friends to share the special day with.

**WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM**? A few pictures.

**IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL**? Half full.

**ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS**? Righty, except when I'm playing Water Polo...being ambidextrous when playing has it's advantages in most sports.

**DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?** Hardly...good thing I don't have to type often.

**IF YOU COULD BE ONE GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE?** What an odd question.

**WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?** Probably some of Porthos' toys.

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER?** I don't have one.

**WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?** An 8 year old 'special edition VW Bug', commemorating the 175th anniversary of that very unique automobile.

**WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR?** After 'driving' a starship, there really isn't anything out there that I'd rather be driving.

**FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH** : Water Polo

**SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU** : Doctor Phlox is remarkably gifted when it comes to understanding the human psyche.

**OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT** : T'Pol.


	2. T'Pol

**NAME** : T'Pol 

**SEX** : Female

**HOME** : Tekara City, ShiKahr Provence, Vulcan

**HEIGHT** : Is this relevant? 

**EYES** : Brown 

**HAIR** : Brown

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW**? I did not familiarize myself with this form of 'entertainment' while I was on Earth.

**WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD**? What is a mouse pad?

**FAVORITE MAGAZINE** : There are several scientific journals I subscribe to...to favor one over another is highly illogical.

**FAVORITE SMELL** : I find mint to be pleasant. 

**WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD** : Feelings are illogical. 

**BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD** : Feelings are illogical.

**THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS** : Each day is the same...I work my duty shift, engage in research, and meditate before I sleep. 

**FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK** : Soundtrack, as in music? I find all Vulcan music esthetically pleasing...and there is something compelling in the jazz music I heard once on Earth.

**WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING**? That I would have to re-calibrate our sensor array as soon as we were underway again. 

**DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS**? No.

**ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING**? I have never been on a Roller Coaster.

**PEN OR PENCIL**? I use a PADD and stylus.

**HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE**? I always answer my comm on the first ring, if at all possible.

**FAVORITE FOODS** : Plomik Broth.

**DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS**? My relationship with my parents is of no consequence. 

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME**? That all depends on your point of view in the case surrounding the destruction of P'Jem. 

**CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA**? Vanilla

**CROUTONS OR BACON BITS**? neither

**DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE**? I have never learned.

**DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS**? No.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** The keeping of pets is highly illogical.

**IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?** Why would I want to be an animal?

**THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY**? They are what they are...to be 'afraid' of a natural phenomena is illogical.

**IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?** Surak

**FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK** : I do not drink alcohol.

**WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN**? There is no correlation to Vulcan dating methods.

**EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI**? Yes.

**IF SOMEONE ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO THEM**? It would depend on the circumstances.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** I serve where I am best suited. 

**IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** I do not see the purpose in changing my hair color.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE?** Another highly illogical behavior.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?** 'Love' is an emotion that Vulcans have learned to suppress. 

**DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING** : All marriage ceremonies on Vulcan are the same. They are filled with traditions, handed down from generation to generation. 

**WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM**? Nothing

**IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL**? I do not understand the significance of this question.

**ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS**? Vulcans, by nature, are more often than not ambidextrous, although I do tend to favor my right hand for 'delicate' work.

**DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?** Yes.

**IF YOU COULD BE ONE GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE?** Yet another irrelevant question.

**WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?** The beds aboard ENTERPRISE are attached directly to the floor, therefor, there is nothing beneath it except the floor.

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER?** Why should I favor one number over another?

**WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?** As I have stated already, I do not drive.

**WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR?** See above.

**FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH** : 'Sports' are illogical.

**SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU** : Captain Archer is always underestimating me, yet he is the first to admit when he is wrong.

**OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT** : I believe that everyone I send this to will respond.


	3. Doctor Phlox

**NAME** : Phlox

**SEX** : Not in some time.

**HOME** : Denobula, although I have not been there in many years.

**HEIGHT** : Average

**EYES** : Blue

**HAIR** : Brown

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW**? Ah, TV...what a wonderful form of entertainment, and so educational. I discovered this show, while I was stationed on Earth, that I understand had been around since the mid-twentieth century...it was called "Jeopardy"...I would watch it faithfully, as a means of learning about human customs and history. Wonderful!

**WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD**? What's a mouse pad?

**FAVORITE MAGAZINE** : "The Journal of Xenobiological Advancement"

**FAVORITE SMELL** : Ah, by far the scent of Grelka Flowers...they are so conducive to the mating cycle.

**WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD** : When I am unable to save the life of a patient.

**BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD** : Sex.

**THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS** : Denobulans do not structure their lives in the same way that humans do, so the concept of 'weekends' is a difficult one for me to comprehend. We have our work time, and our play time, and time to spend with family...when one has three wives, who each have two other husbands, there are many overlapping time frames for us to manage. Patience is the key.

**FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK** : The sound of the Denobulan windrider, as they enter their mating cycle. There is nothing else like it in any world.

**WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING**? Feeding the animals I keep in sickbay. They are always my first priority.

**DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS**? Only in severe conditions.

**ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING**? Exciting! I remember this one roller coaster I went on at a place called 'six flags'...instead of sitting in a car on the tracks, the seats were suspended below the track...there was such a thrill as our feet looped up, and over our heads...I still feel the thrill of it just thinking about it.

**PEN OR PENCIL**? I'm not familiar with these, what are they for?

**HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE**? As soon as I can get to it...if I am on duty, it may take a few, after all, one cannot always drop what one is doing.

**FAVORITE FOODS:** I try to stick with the foods being offered wherever I am, so I have tired many human dishes since being assigned to this ship...of those things that chef has prepared, I find his meatloaf quite superior.

**DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS?** Although Denobulan families are structured differently than human ones...I would say that I get along quite well with the two people who are my biological parents...not always with some of their spouses, however.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME?** Yes, once...a minor thing, in my youth.

**CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?** Neither, both flavors are much to sweet.

**CROUTONS OR BACON BITS?** Croutons.

**DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE?** This is something I did not find time to learn when I was on Earth.

**DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS?** Why would I want to sleep with a stuffed animal...or any kind of animal, for that matter?

**IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** Denobulans do not believe in keeping 'pets'...although some consider my menagerie in sickbay to be my 'pets'.

**IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?** A Windrider...they are such graceful creatures.

**THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?** Invigorating. Especially the ones you have on Earth...very different than the electrical storms we have at home.

**IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?** Louis Pasteur.

**FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK** : Grelka...made from Grelka Flowers, and very potent.

**WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN?** I don't know what this is, could you explain?

**EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?** Oh, yes.

**IF A GIRL ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO HER?** I suppose I would, although I've never found myself in that kind of situation before.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** I've always been happy as a Doctor, and cannot envision myself doing anything else.

**IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** Blue, to match my eyes...hmmm, now that would be interesting, wouldn't it.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE?** Actually, I have something similar...it is a family marking, etched into the base of my spine. With these markings, we can easily find appropriate genetic matches, for our extended families.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?** Yes, several times.

**DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING:** Ah, where to begin...I've had so many of them, and each was special in its own way.

**WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM?** Besides the paint?

**IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL?** What glass? Oh, wait, you're referring to the metaphorical glass, correct? Yes, yes...I see. I am, and always have been, an optimist.

**ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS?** Ambidextrous.

**DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?** Probably not, but I get the job done when I need to, so I suppose it doesn't really matter one way or the other.

**IF YOU COULD BE ONE GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE?** I can picture it in my mind, but I do not know what it is called...it has a long handle, and prongs that are curved, so that as the gardener inserts them in the ground, he gives the handle a twist, loosening the dirt, and allowing air to get to the roots.

**WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?** Nothing that I am aware of. Is there supposed to be something under it?

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER?** 647890

**WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?** I've never had a 'car'...on Denobula, we walk, or use public transport.

**WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR?** I've never dreamt of owning a car.

**FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH** : Hoverball, although I have recently seen one of the captain's water polo matches, and I find it quite fascinating.

**SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU** : Travis is a gifted pilot.

**OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT:** T'Pol


	4. Travis Mayweather

**NAME** : Travis Mayweather

**SEX** : Yes, though not nearly as often as I'd like.

**HOME** : I was born in space, and have never lived on a planet.

**HEIGHT** : Six feet

**EYES** : Brown

**HAIR** : Black

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW**? I've never watched TV.

**WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD**? A picture of Earth, viewed from orbit. I've had it since I was a kid, although I don't use it anymore.

**FAVORITE MAGAZINE** : We didn't have access to magazines very often...and when we did get some, they were always very out of date...and really had no bearing on our lives, in any case.

**FAVORITE SMELL** : Coffee.

**WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD** : Loneliness

**BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD** : Weightlessness

**THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS** : I love to find places where I can test my physical limitations, especially when I'm planet side. Rock climbing has become one of my favorite pastimes. When I don't have the option of leaving the ship, I find that a strenuous workout in the gym works well, too.

**FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK** : I have this tape that I've had since I was a kid. I have no idea where it came from, or exactly what kind of instrument it is. For all I know, it may be more of a 'vocal' thing than some mechanical instrumentation...but whatever it is, it's the most remarkable sound I've ever heard. Whenever I feel tense, I play it, and the tension just seems to melt away.

**WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING?** Breakfast

**DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS**? Not at all.

**ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING**? They look exciting, but I've never had the opportunity to try one.

**PEN OR PENCIL**? I remember having pencil and paper to draw with when I was a kid, but the PADD and stylus are far more practical for everyday use.

**HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE**? One, if at all possible.

**FAVORITE FOODS** : Anything with chocolate in it.

**DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS?** Yes, very well...well, at least until I left the Horizon, to join Starfleet. My mother understood why I had to go, but I know my father was expecting me to take over for him on the cargo ship one day.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME**? No...although there was that time when we were accused of smuggling...but no, I was not convicted of any crime.

**CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA**? Chocolate!

**CROUTONS OR BACON BITS**? Croutons.

**DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE**? I love to 'drive' the ship, and shuttlepods are even better. The only other type of vehicle I ever drove was the 'truck' we had on the Horizon, that we used to move cargo. I remember the first time my dad let me drive it...I went too fast, and nearly rolled it over when I tried to stop. Man, was that fun!

**DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS**? Not anymore...I still have my teddybear, Rocko, though.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** A cat...we always had cats on the Horizon...I miss Bootsy and Mister Whiskers.

**IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?** A bird, because I love the freedom of flight.

**THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?** I have little experience of them.

**IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?** Galileo

**FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK** : My dad used to make this fabulous hooch...smooth as can be, and it packed quite a wallop. Of course, I was too young to be drinking it, but that didn't stop my brother and me from sneaking into the engine room occasionally, and helping ourselves.

**WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN**? I don't know...never could figure out when in Earth dates, I was born.

**EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI**? Yes, I love broccoli, especially when chef adds a cheese sauce to it.

**IF A GIRL ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO HER**? Of course I would.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** Captain of my own ship.

**IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** I've never thought about it...I really don't see the purpose in changing hair color.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE?** I don't know...I'd probably want something 'geometric' circling my upper arm, if I was to do something like this.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?** I'm not sure...I've *thought* I was in love, but it quickly faded. So I'd say, not really...but there's always tomorrow.

**DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING** : Outdoors, with the mountains as a backdrop. A small gathering of close friends to share our joy.

**WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM?** Pictures of the places I've been in my travels.

**IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL?** Always half full.

**ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS?** For the most part, ambidextrous...but that is through years of practice. You never know when you're life might depend on your ability to use your less dominant hand.

**DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?** Probably not.

**IF YOU COULD BE ONE GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE?** I have no idea.

**WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?** The floor.

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER**? 3

**WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR**? Never owned one.

**WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR**? I prefer to dream about space ships...far more exciting.

**FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH** : Anything fast-paced and highly competitive. Growing up on a cargo ship, you don't get many opportunities for watching sports, except for the rare times we stayed planet side for an extended period of time. I've seen a few interesting games, but nothing that I would call my 'favorite'.

**SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU** : Commander Tucker has an interesting sense of humor.

**OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT** : T'Pol


	5. Charles Tucker, III

**NAME** : Charles Tucker, III...but my friends all call me 'Trip'

**SEX** : Whenever I can get it.

**HOME** : Florida

**HEIGHT** : 5' 10"

**EYES** : Blue

**HAIR** : Light brown

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW?** Today's TV is full of boring stuff that calls itself entertainment, but I wouldn't waste my time on it...I prefer old movies. All the old classic horror movies...now *those* were entertainin'.

**WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?** Man, I haven't seen one of those for a few years. When I was a kid, I seemed to go through them like crazy...I was forever spilling drinks on them when I was playing games...you know, the excitement of the moment ...as for the picture on it, I seem to recall always wanting ones with pictures from space.

**FAVORITE MAGAZINE** : Well, between you and me, I'd have to say it was this skin mag called "Buff Boyz" that I used to pick up when I was a kid...it was one of those mags that, outwardly, called itself a 'body building magazine', but you know as well as I do that *that* was far from the reality of the situation. But hell, at least it kept my father from figuring out the truth 

**FAVORITE SMELL** : Pecan pie, when it's just come out of the oven.

**WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD** : Being punched in the gut...or treated like a piece of crap, which usually felt about the same to me.

**BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD** : Being in love.

**THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS** : If I had the chance, I'd love to be able to spend my weekends in bed, making love. As it is, I take advantage of every opportunity I get...weekends, mid-week, day or night.

**FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK** : The sounds of the great outdoors! There's nothing quite like the sounds of nature, when you're camping in the woods.

**WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING?** That I have a shitload of work to do still if I'm going to get the engines back online when the Cap'n wants them.

**DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS?** Hell, no.

**ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING?** Excitin'...especially the corkscrew kind.

**PEN OR PENCIL?** Pencil...I know that most engineering work is done by computer these days, but there's somethin' about the feel of a pencil, as it slides over the paper, that makes me think I'm really creatin' somethin'.

**HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE?** 2 or 3...unless I'm busy. I've been known to be completely oblivious to the thing when I'm engrossed in my work.

**FAVORITE FOODS** : Pan-fried catfish...and pecan pie for dessert.

**DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS?** Most of the time.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME?** Ummm...no 

**CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?** Vanilla...at least when it comes to ice cream. It goes great with the pecan pie.

**CROUTONS OR BACON BITS?** Bacon bits...unless the croutons are garlic ones.

**DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE?** Hell, yes! The faster the better 

**DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS?** I think my lover would have a problem with that now, don't you? But seriously, I outgrew the need to sleep with a teddy bear when I was about 6 or 7...except when there was a thunderstorm.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** I've always been kinda partial to dogs, myself.

**IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?** A hawk, so that I could soar upon the wind.

**THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?** Scary...at least when I was a kid, alone in my bed at night.

**IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?** Zefram Cochrane...I'd love to talk engine design with him.

**FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK** : Margarita's...although lately, the only thing I've had to drink has been beer (we will *not* discuss the bourbon Malcolm and I shared in the shuttlepod)

**WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN?** I haven't a clue.

**EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?** Nope, just the florets.

**IF A GIRL ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO HER?** Now that all depends on why she needs it, and what I'd get in return 

**IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** Well, I'm very happy with the one I have...but if, for some reason, I couldn't be an engineer aboard a starship, I'd want to be someplace where I could be *designing* starships.

**IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** Something radical...green, or purple or something...I mean, if you're going to change your hair color, you might as well change it to something unique 

**IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE?** I've never wanted one, so I've never thought about it.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?** Sure have...and am 

**DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING:** Well, now...my dream wedding would be a simple affair. I'd love to find a nice, romantic setting, on a planet out here...a meadow, or possibly a beach. A simple ceremony, where we would share our feelings for each other, as our friends witnessed...sharing our love, openly with our friends, is all the celebration I need.

**WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM?** A few pictures from home.

**IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL?** Half full.

**ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS?** Righty.

**DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?** Not at all.

**IF YOU COULD BE ONE GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE?** Boy, is this an odd question, or what? Let me think...OK, how about a rototiller...after all, I'm always stirring things up 

**WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?** Dust? Actually, that's not true, since the ship keeps itself pretty clean.

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER?** 69 

**WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?** some shitbox my cousin and I put together from bits and pieces we picked up in the junkyard. We were forever replacing this or that...but man, did we have fun!

**WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR?** The NX01-ENTERPRISE...after all, once you've 'driven' a warp-5 spaceship, there's no going back to driving a simple car 

**FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH** : Football, although since we've been in space, about the only thing I get to see is water polo, which I've been findin' kinda interestin' 

**SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU** : Whether he wants to admit it or not, he's the sexiest person on this ship.

**OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT** : Well, I'd say T'Pol, but I see she's already responded to this questionnaire.


	6. Malcolm Reed

**NAME** : Malcolm Reed

**SEX** : Male

**HOME** : Originally from England, but we moved around a lot. I suppose this ship is as much 'home' to me as anyplace.

**HEIGHT** : 5'8"

**EYES** : gray

**HAIR** : brown

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW?** I can't say that I have one.

**WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?** Nothing...it's a purely functional piece of equipment, I see no need for ornamentation.

**FAVORITE MAGAZINE** : "Maximum Force"

**FAVORITE SMELL** : I don't have one.

**WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD** : Being alone.

**BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD** : Being alone.

**THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS** : Nothing special...each day is pretty much the same for me.

**FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK** : I can't say as I have one.

**WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING?** How I can improve the accuracy and strength of our defensive weapons.

**DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS?** Unfortunately, yes...it can be damn inconvenient.

**ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING?** Deadly. It was on a roller coaster that I fist discovered my propensity for motion sickness.

**PEN OR PENCIL?** Neither...I prefer the accuracy of recording messages.

**HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE?** One, if at all possible.

**FAVORITE FOODS** : I'll eat whatever is available, and usually say that I don't have a 'favorite food', but it has become common knowledge that I like pineapple.

**DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS?** Hardly...and believe me, you do not want me to get into the reasons why.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME?** No.

**CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?** Are you referring to flavors, or something else 

**CROUTONS OR BACON BITS?** No thanks.

**DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE?** If I have to, I will, but it's not something I would go out of my way to do.

**DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS?** No. I never have.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** I've never been interested in pets. Probably because I was never allowed to have one as a child.

**IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?** A dog...dogs aren't afraid to beg for affection, and people always seem to be able to give it to them.

**THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?** I've never been frightened of them, but I also don't find them 'cool'.

**IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?** I don't know...probably a great military tactician. I find analysis of historic battles fascinating, and I'd like to talk with some of the Generals who devised the war plans.

**FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK** : I've sworn off alcohol for good.

**WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN?** I have no idea. Isn't the whole concept of 'signs' rather archaic?

**EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?** I eat what's prepared for me.

**IF A GIRL ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO HER?** Well, I have...although I suppose technically I haven't, seeing that the shirt I gave Hoshi was not the one I was wearing at the time. But yes, had I not been in my quarters when she needed it, I would have given her the one I was wearing. After all, it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** I love the job I have, but had things been different, and there was no Starfleet for me to join, I probably would have gotten into demolition work. As Trip is fond of saying, I like to blow things up.

**IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** Why would I want to do that?

**IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE?** These are rather silly questions...I can't imagine getting a tatoo in any way, shape, or form.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?** I think so...but how does one really know?

**DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING** : I can't see myself ever getting married...marriage is only for those who plan on having children, an I can assure you, children are not im my future.

**WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM?** Nothing.

**IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL?** I have been told that I am perpetually pessimistic, so I will have to say half empty...although I *am* trying to change my outlook.

**ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS?** Ambidextrous, favoring my right hand in some things, my left in others.

**DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?** I seldom type, but I was taught to do it properly at university.

**IF YOU COULD BE ONE GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE?** A stake that holds the vines off the ground...a necessity for the survival of the plant, yet in the background, always overshadowed by the plant itself.

**WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?** On the ship there is no room under the bed.

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER?** I don't have one.

**WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?** I've never owned a car.

**WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR?** I've never dreamt of owning a car.

**FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH** : I'm not much into sport, although I had been known to catch a Rugby match now and again while I was at university.

**SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU** : Actually, I've received this from several people, and had been ignoring it. I finally decided to respond, to get Trip off my back. What I can say is that I have been made to feel welcome here on ENTERPRISE...everyone on this ship has become the family I never dreamt of having.

**OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT:** Most everyone has already responded.


	7. Hoshi Sato

**NAME** : Hoshi Sato

**SEX** : Female

**HOME** : Earth...I don't call any particular place 'home' because we moved around so much.

**HEIGHT** : 5' 2"

**EYES** : brown

**HAIR** : black

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW?** I never watch TV, it's a complete waste of my time.

**WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?** Flowers

**FAVORITE MAGAZINE** : The Linguistics Database...it's a magazine where contributors can share insights into the subtle nuances of language...you know, the idiomatic speech that makes translation difficult at times. It was started by a group of transport operators, to help each other when dealing with new races...it has since grown, with at least a dozen non-human contributors.

**FAVORITE SMELL** : the ocean

**WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD** : being out of control.

**BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD** : accomplishment...like when I finally crack the code to a new language.

**THINGS TO DO ON THE WEEKENDS** : Well, before this mission started, I used to take off on the weekends to this secluded little place in Southern California, whenever I got the chance. The 'resort' wasn't much to talk about, but the beach was wonderful...very private...the perfect place to just sit back and relax.

**FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK** : Oh, I've got this recording of the k'ttlit'pkt'le [ed. Noteâ€”the sound that Hoshi reproduced was complete with clicks and whistles.]...this is one of the most complex languages I've ever come across...and one of the most beautiful. T'Pol gave it to me, because her people have been finding it difficult to translate.

**WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING?** Same as every morning...I wonder if there has been any communications contact during my off hours.

**DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS?** Sometimes, but only in really extreme conditions.

**ROLLER COASTERS DEADLY OR EXCITING?** Exciting

**PEN OR PENCIL?** Pencil...it's far easier to make changes.

**HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE?** Usually, I try to answer the comm as soon as possible...but if I'm in the middle of a translation or something, I tend to block out external distractions, so it may take a while.

**FAVORITE FOODS** : Well, there's the soup my mom always made...but, well, I've had enough of that for a while. In general, I like spicy foods...preferably vegetarian, but I will eat fish and chicken on occasion.

**DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS?** Oh, yes...very well.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME?** Me? No, of course not.

**CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?** Chocolate

**CROUTONS OR BACON BITS?** Croutons

**DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE?** No...unless it's in the middle of nowhere. You see, it's not the driving I have a problem with, it's the traffic.

**DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS?** Not any more...hey, why are you looking at me like that? Did somebody tell you differently?

**IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** I always considered myself a cat-person...but I've kind of gotten attached to Porthos, the Captain's dog. I never thought I'd like a dog, but I've changed my mind.

**IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE?** A bird...they make such sweet sounds.

**THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY?** Scary...especially at night.

**IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE?** Henry Archer. His vision of the future made this ship possible...and his sense of purpose made the Captain the man he is today. I consider Jonathan Archer to be one of my best friends; I've known him for many years. I've spent countless summer days sipping lemonade on the porch of his mothers houseâ€”she's lovely, by the wayâ€”but never had the pleasure of meting his father...although, I must admit, I've heard enough stories over the years...

**FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK** : lemonade with a splash of vodka.

**WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN?** I was born in the year of the dragon.

**EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?** Yes

**IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** I'm looking forward to the day when this mission is over and I can get back to teaching. Don't get me wrong, I love the translation work, and learning new languages and all, but there's a bit too much 'adventure' for my comfort level. I've been dealing with it...but you know, after a while, there's only so much you can do to overcome the constant 'urgency' of it all.

**IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?** Well, I might as well confess now...a few years ago, when I was at university, I died my hair hot pink. You know, the kind of color that actually glows in the dark? It was all the rage at the time...and you should have seen it under the lights in the discos.

**IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT AND WHERE WOULD IT BE?** Another confession here...I have one. It's a dragon. It's quite small, and in a place *you'll* never find, so don't bother trying.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?** Not yet...but I'm working on it.

**DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING** : Weddings are sooooo overrated. I think if I ever 'tie the knot' it will be a very private thing between myself and my lover.

**WHAT IS ON YOUR WALLS IN YOUR ROOM?** Not much. A picture of my parents, and one of that secluded beach I mentioned earlier.

**IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL?** Now that all depends on my mood at the time...right now, I'd say 'half full'...ask me again tomorrow, and I might change my mind.

**ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS?** Righty

**DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?** Yes...but only after years of practive.

**IF YOU COULD BE ONE GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE?** A gardening tool? Now *that's* something I've never contemplated. Let's see...a bamboo rake. You know, it makes an impact on the overall appearance of the garden, but in a subtle way...kind of like my job here in the ship.

**WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?** Here on the ship...nothing, there's no room under the beds. At home, that's a different story. I'm notorious for using my under-bed space for shoe storage...I'd have a dozen or more pairs under there at all times, and was constantly pulling out half of them every time I needed to find a pair.

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER?** 8...I like the symmetry of it.

**WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?** I've never owned one.

**WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR?** I've never wanted one.

**FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH** : gymnastics

**SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU** : Jonathan Archer is a dear friend...at times exasperating, but always deserving of my love and respect.

**OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO IT** : I'll only be sending this on to one personâ€”someone who has not gotten it yetâ€”and I know she'll answer promptly. Everyone else answered in a more timely fashion than I did.


End file.
